Poisoned Dagger
by CC Malfoy 17
Summary: He kissed her again, with tears in his eyes. He savored her vanilla scent, and she, his minty taste. She looked up at him with doe eyes as she spoke softly. Rated M for swearing. Angsty Romance. HGDM.


Hey there. Was just bored, and came up with this. So, yeah, go on and read. =)) Also, to hose who've read MUTM (Meet Under the Mistletoe), I don't think I'll continue it. Kind crappy...  
Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

"No!"

Her breathing was ragged, each intake of oxygen shorter and quicker than the last.

"No... no, no, NO!"

Footsteps thudded across the har pavement. She could tell that the person was running... running towards her.

"Shit... No, this can't be happening..."

She felt the vibrations of the skidding halt and the masculine voice. The voice struck her with familiarity.

"Open your eyes... Open your eyes, Granger..."

She wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to see him. His fingers gently caressed her face and tucked a stray strand of her golden brown hair behind her ear. That gesture... It sent flutters to her heart... It was so familiar...

"_Dammit_... no..."

He muttered even more, uttering every single healing spell he could think of. He didn't care what he was supposedly healing with the spell, he just had to heal her. He needed her to NOT die.

_"Rennervate!"_

He tried to make her completely conscious again. His frustrated and desperate sigh tickled her cheek as he attempted even more spells.

"It's no use, Draco. Let her go."

It was a different voice, still masculine. It had a sad tone to it. From what she could understand, the boy who was muttering useless Healing Spells was Draco... and he had to let her go. Draco... Draco... Draco Malfoy...

"Fuck off, Zabini!"

Zabini... Malfoy... Let her go... Her body gave a shocked rattle which surprised both boys. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Sweat was suddenly pouring down her face and she grabbed Draco Malfoy's hand. Their fingers flew into place, and she felt his ring, cold on her skin. She felt feverish, and she knew why.

"I... I'm.. Malfoy... I'm... dying..."

Her whole body shuddered again. It was _so_ painful. She raised her neck a little bit just to look down at her body. _Ah_, there it is, the poisoned dagger - right in the middle of her stomach. She remembered what happened in a flash. The war. She was in the war, right now. Or it could be over...

"What about... Ha... Harry?"  
"We won."

She laid her head back down. _Good_, she thought. She heard Harry, Ron and Ginny calling out for her, but for a reason unknown to her, she was invisible to them.

"I really am dying, aren't I?"

She looked up at him, soaking in his bloody face. He was still as handsome, if not more so, to her. His slivery blue eyes reached deep into her soul.

"Shhh..."

His voice was quivering, and he was trying to get his arms under her, about to carry her. She took it all in, and with another moment of shocked realization... she found out that he cared for her.

"I know you're dying. But I'm here to save you, Granger. Don't die on me, okay?"

She only gave him a small, sad smile as she lightly pushed his arms away.

"No. I'm okay here."

Her hand gently patted his cheek. Amidst the dried crunchiness of his blood, she felt something wet. She looked at his eyes again, and he saw drops of salty water pooling up. Good Merlin... _Draco Malfoy_ was _crying. _For _her._ Even in her condition, her heart gave an excited jump.

"No! You're not! Just let me carry you to the Madam Pomfrey. It's gonna hurt, but it's going to be worth it, I promise. Look, the only thing that's not yet green is your face, so don't tell me you're alright! Just let me-"

She pulled him down, her lips meeting his. Their kiss was soft, sweet and gentle. It was the most meanignful kiss both of them would ever have. They could taste their own salty tears. The love, the apologies, the sadness, the regret was buried deep into their minds. They understood.

"So much time wasted, Malfoy..."

They pulled away as her hand gripped his even tighter as she felt a bolt of pain shoot through her body.

"Granger... I love you. I _fucking_ do."

The tears were running freely down his face, he couldn't handle it. She was the only thing he was looking forward to after the war. He kissed her again, and somehow, they both knew it was their last. He savored her vanilla scent, and she, his minty taste. She looked up at him with doe eyes as she spoke softly.

"I love...y..."

Her body gave him only one last spasm as a warning of her death.

"_NO!"_

He looked at her shocked, and pained. His fist slammed into the hard pavement. He heard his knuckles crack and saw his fingers bleed, but he never felt anything but the mind numbing pain of her death.

"Why the _fuck_ did it have to be _you_?!"

He tried pulling his hair out, and he stood up, the crowd that had gathered around them giving him a clear passage. He felt like beating everything up into a pulp. His fists were clenched around his shirt as his sobs broke free, ringing in everyone's ears. He looked back at Hermione Granger, War Heroine, love of his life, and found her three best friends gathered around her. Ginny was echoing his wails, while Harry and Ron were silent in their own tears.

"_WHY?!_"

He ran back to her, finally stopping as he crumpled down to his knees, his strength suddenly lost. He just wept there, looking down at the bloodied form of the only woman he ever loved. He went nearer to her, cradling her head in his hands and lap. He furiously swiped at his tears as he pressed one more kiss to her forehead. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die. It could've been him. Why the _hell_ did they insist on taking everything he could ever love in his life away?

He took one look at the knife that killed her and carefully pulled it out.

"Draco! Don't!"

It was Zabini, and he couldn't care less. He looked up at the stormy skies, telling the god above just one last thing.

"I love her."

He would've thrust the blade right in the middle of his stomach if not for a small voice that he heard. _Don't._ It was the smallest of whispers, and it could've been the wind. But he smelled her. Her intoxicating smell passed right through his nose, and he knew at once that it was her.

The dagger cluttered to the floor.

"_Reducto._"

It blew up, shocking everyone.

"That poisoned dagger will not take the lives of anyone anymore."

He stayed there with her. Just looking at her, playing with her hair. Thinking. Thinking about what could've been. She'd loved him, too, hadn't she? But she was gone, and every time those words resounded in his heads, his heart gave a painful clench.

_I love you. No doubt._

There it was. Another whisper.

This time, he smiled despite the tears.

* * *

Yeah. Crappy. But please revieeeeew!

~~~ CC Malfoy 17 ~~~


End file.
